Homestuck Poems
by TechnicalTragedy
Summary: Yeah... I need to get work on my other stuff, but I GET SO DISTRACTED! I m sorry, but take my sometimes-awful poetry! Please! Should I write for the Alpha kids and the Pre-Scratched trolls? Rated T for language.
1. Beta Kids

John

You are a boy,

Thirteen years of age this day.

Your father is downstairs,

Baking you a birthday cake.

He can`t see that you hate them,

Can`t see there`s nothing worse,

Can`t see he`s the only thing in the world,

That`s ever caused you to hurt.

But he tries, and tries,

He`d do anything for you,

As you are his son,

And it`s the thing to do.

But take a step forward,

And now you see him dead.

The crimson surrounding him,

Proof that for you he bled.

You hurt inside,

Even more so than before.

Your only dad is gone now,

For you he fought a war.

And now you feel yourself rising,

Power you never knew you had,

Brought to the surface,

By the death of your dad.

But your efforts are for naught,

As he simply runs you through.

All the colors of the rainbow,

Fade until there`s only blue.

* * *

Rose

All is dark.

Grimdark.

Your friend, slain.

Your mother, slain.

All at the hands of Jack Noir.

Who must die.

You go at him,

Uncharacteristically reckless.

But you must right these wrongs.

You`ve turned to the darkness.

Embraced it, now.

And your anger explodes.

Your energies meet with those of your enemy,

And it all goes dark again.

But now you see the light.

* * *

Dave

Flawless.

Brave.

Strong.

Indifferent.

That`s what you`ve been taught to be.

But when everything`s coming down all around you.

It can be hard to remain so uncaring.

And though it`s never been said that you don`t care,

Your actions have proved that you do.

When they all expect you to be the strongest,

But you just want to break down.

When your friends are in pain,

And your heart has been maimed,

And you seek the presence of love.

When you`re cool and indifferent,

But inside you`re splittin',

And you find that you care too much.

That`s when you fall.

Even the greatest do sometimes.

That`s when you fall.

Even the best of them all will sometimes need a rest,

And that`s when they`ll fall.

That`s when you`ll fall,

Whether you like it or not,

One day you will fall.

* * *

Jade

A girl and her dog,

The best of friends,

Frolicking,

Spinning,

Laughing,

And grinning.

Lost out in your own little world.

But one day it changed,

When suddenly he was gone,

Replaced by a monster,

That`s when it all went wrong.

He caused their deaths,

He caused yours, too.

But he gave yours back,

Because of the love he feels for you.

A girl and her dog,

Side-by-side once more.

Pain,

Suffering,

Halting,

And stuttering.

Brought into a world not your own.

And though it`ll never change,

You can still hope.

You can wish and dream,

But in the end,

It`ll all be a joke.

* * *

_** A/N: How did I do?**_

_** The one for the trolls will be up in a little while.**_

_** It`ll take a while to write TWELVE poems!**_


	2. Post-Scratched Trolls

Karkat

The Knight,

With a heart too big,

Experiencing strange feelings,

That shouldn`t exist.

You try and you try,

But to no avail.

Everything stills crumbles,

And you`ll still eventually fail.

Your Moirail is a killer,

But so are all the rest.

If having clean hands was an exam,

You`d be the only to pass the test.

You watch over that stupid Egbert,

Who can`t do ANYTHING right,

But when you really need him,

He`s there to aid your plight.

A natural-hatched leader,

Yet scared and weak.

But as a Knight you must overcome,

And put your worries to sleep.

So wake up, Vantas,

And let them know it is YOU who rules.

You might be lower on the Hemospectrum,

But you`re, in all other aspects, better than these fools.

* * *

Aradia

You`re the Maid of Time,

And you`re Made of Time as well.

You have all of the Time,

All of it.

But none to waste.

Your Matesprit killed you,

And you started off dead,

But in the end you forgave him.

Now you wander and wait,

To appear in the next intermission,

But I`ve not heard from you in a while.

I wonder what you could be up to,

Out in the cold depths of space.

* * *

Tavros

Turn the Page,

Come to another,

Read what`s written,

And make your choice.

A boy of untapped potential,

Waiting to be told what to do.

Unconfident but unafraid,

Except to kill the girl he thinks he loves.

He`s been caught in her spider web,

And will never be released,

Until he realizes himself,

And what all he could be.

So rise up, Page of Breath,

Use the air at your disposal,

And fulfill your destiny,

As a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Sollux

Miserable.

Hearing the screams of the dead.

It must be a hard thing to deal with.

The bringer of Doom,

And the Mage of it, too.

Sentencing your entire race to death.

You bear a heavy weight on your shoulders,

One too heavy for someone so young.

But still you carry it,

As is your duty,

Which unfortunately,

You must complete.

* * *

Nepeta

A lioness,

So brave and proud,

But she`s scared and pathetic, as well.

She`s scared for those she loves,

And she`s putty in their hands, too.

Because she cares for them,

She`ll do what they say to.

And when she`s wide awake,

Hunting,

Remember.

She won`t always be around,

So hold her while you still have her.

A hiss and a pounce and scratch,

That`s all it`ll take.

She`ll see her best friend fall,

And she won`t remember.

She won`t remember this warning,

As she`s already too far gone.

She`s never turning back,

Can`t go back now.

And when she`s naught but a ghost,

Haunting,

Remember.

She`s made her choice,

She won`t back down,

No matter how much you need her now she`s gone.

So say goodbye,

To your lioness,

Because you`ll never see her again until you`re both dead.

* * *

Kanaya

Savior and matron.

Revitalization.

Braving her deepest fears,

To restore her dead race.

Dolorosa; Mother,

Complete the circle now.

Drink up your rainbows now.

Lay your gentle head down,

And when you wake, don`t fake,

And rejuvenate Hope.

Because that`s what you need.

You could all use some Hope,

Since your Prince destroyed it.

So you should give it back,

And let them hope some more.

* * *

Terezi

JUSTICE!

That`s what you want.

All you want is a cold serving of

JUSTICE!

To those who wronged you,

Took your eyesight,

And made everything dark.

But with your tongue,

And your friends,

You learn to see again.

And you learn how to serve

JUSTICE!

blind.

Ironic,

It is,

That you cannot see,

But yet are a Seer of Mind,

And,

of course,

JUSTICE!

* * *

Vriska

A Thief of Light,

And that`s what you did,

When you stole that bitch`s vision,

When she stopped being your sis.

I mean,

How dare she do that?

You can`t be Scourge without TWO!

Although you like it to be eight,

You`d settle for that,

Because at least you had a friend.

But then you went and screwed yourself over,

Chased your only pal away!

Then made friends with a weakling,

Who only got in your way.

He couldn`t even kill you,

The NERVE of that punk!

How dare he leave you like that!

Wait, you don`t care anymore.

Because now your life is over,

Seems that the Seer got you back,

You took away her eyesight and she went and laid you flat.

But it was meant to happen either way,

Whether by Jack Noir,

Or Pyrope,

But at least in the end you got back to your slave,

And started searching for YOUR treasure trove.

* * *

Equius

Strong.

That`s what you are!

Spilled milk makes you angry,

But highbloods make you happy again

(Or at least they make you sweaty.)

Your best friend makes you happy too,

She`s just so calming and fun and sweet.

You`ll roleplay with her,

Even though you aren`t that great at it,

You`ll give it a shot,

Just for her.

Just for your MEOWrail.

Hoofbeasts are the best,

Everyone should agree,

And I know whenever I see a hoofbeast,

It`s just too much for me!

But you like orders,

Hemospectrum decrees,

'If you have a higher blood color,

You are better than me!'

And you tried to protect your friend,

But in the end succumbed,

To the pull of authority,

That the clown held over you.

As you breathed your final breath,

You remembered what you were supposed to do.

You were supposed to protect her,

And as you saw her pounce,

You knew you had failed,

And she was going to die,

So you submitted to death,

To meet her in the afterlife.

You were supposed to be STRONG for her,

But you guess you forgot.

The least you can do,

Is be there to greet her,

As she crosses over,

Into the light.

* * *

Gamzee

You`ll build up a castle,

Of pie tins and empty bottles,

And you`ll decorate the walls with the colors of the rainbow,

As the Grand Highblood did long ago.

They`ll tremble in fear before you,

That`s what you want them to do.

And as they die,

You`ll hear their cry,

And it`ll fuel you on!

Because you are the Mirthful Messiahs.

Me, myself, and I.

All you need,

Is your company,

Who needs those lowbloods anyways.

You`ll work your way down the spectrum,

Starting from the top,

Goodbye Pisces girl,

Hope you have a safe trip,

But her stupid hipster friend,

You`ll make sure it hurts a lot,

He`ll keep on bleeding,

The blood won`t clot.

Then will come the Horsey-Strong-Man,

You`ll strangle him with some string,

Use the thing he loves against him,

And OH, how MIRACULOUS it`ll be!

You`ll kill the rest so quickly,

They won`t know what hit them,

But when you get to the mutant-blood,

Oh, how tortuous it`ll be for him!

* * *

Eridan

This poor, poor Sea-dweller,

Yo, what`s up with him?

He`s ranting about fake Magics,

And how SCIENCE is pure and white,

How it`s not Hope he`s firing from his wand,

But SCIENCE`S awesome might.

Yeah, right.

As a Prince, he`s meant to destroy,

Which I guess makes sense,

Since he murdered his best friend,

And crushed the troll`s only hope for survival.

He doesn`t have many friends,

So why is he pushing them away?

I`m sure there`s SOMEONE out there,

Who could possibly help him make it to day!

But, no way.

He just HAD to go and kill them,'

Leave her rotting in a pile,

Until her body DISAPPEARS,

Because the KNIGHT averted his eyes.

Rule Number One: Don`t take your eyes off the body.

So now that you`ve broken apart,

And are shattered on the floor,

How do you feel about Death now,

Since you`re standing on his door?

* * *

Feferi

The Witch,

The Sea-Dweller,

The (other) Heiress to the Crown.

So sweet and cuddly,

Yet angry and ugly,

But I concede that you didn`t need to die.

I mean, you were attempting to mend the wounds he left on you,

Trying to amend all his mistakes.

When he pushed you over the edge,

You had to save all your friends,

But ended up just getting killed yourself.

Before that you were meant to be Queen,

To stop the slaughter,

To rule the seas,

But then he came along,

And he ruined your chances,

With his anti-magic ranting,

And murdering for the halibut.

But somehow,

I have a feeling,

That we haven`t seen the last of you.


End file.
